echoprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Alvarez
Leonardo "Leo" Alvarez is a main character in the visual novel "Echo." He is the troubled ex-boyfriend of the protagonist, Chase Hunter, and moved to Echo at a young age following his family's immigration from El Salvador. Appearance Leo is a large, red wolf. He is 6'4 feet tall, making him the second tallest of the main cast, second to Flynn. He is primarily covered in red fur. He has white markings around his eyes, mouth, and front, accompanied with black fur markings on his ears and trailing down his back. He has a muscular build stemming from his history of playing football, though admits to have becoming somewhat chubby in his adult age. Personality Leo is normally very affectionate and friendly, but has been shown to develop obsessive tendencies that negatively affect his relationships. Since his childhood, he has been extremely protective of his core group of friends, especially Chase. Leo has gone to the point of physical conflict several times in the interest of what he views as protection for the gang. Story Prior to 2015 Leo's family immigrated from El Salvador to Echo in the year 2000, when he was eight years old. He asserts that his hometown was worse off than Echo, and his father regularly received death threats because his family had money. He knew almost no English. This made it difficult for him to communicate effectively and make friends in Echo. His first real friends in Echo came in the form of Chase and Jenna, who reached out to him at their school in Payton and quickly formed an attachment, making him the third in their group. He credits himself with solidifying the rest of the current group by encouraging better communication between the six children, finding it strange how none of the children in Echo talked to each other much. In 2003, Leo was present for the death of Sydney at Lake Emma, but was too late to do anything about it. He embraced the rest of his friends and cried with them at the lake as their parents picked them up one by one. The event caused him to become highly protective of all his friends. He went on to play varsity football in high school, while also working at his fathers auto shop in Echo (later relocated to Payton). Leo and Chase were best friends before entering a romantic relationship on November 1st, 2005. Leo confessed his true feelings to Chase at a Day of the Dead party after Chase crashed it with Carl and TJ. Shortly beforehand, he got into a physical altercation with a party goer who had hit Chase and harassed TJ. After leaving the party, Chase reciprocated his feelings as they walked through the train yard on Route 65. Chase moved away from Echo in 2012, abruptly breaking up with Leo in the process after a prank caused Leo to lose his temper and break Chase's phone. Leo soon became depressed, and took up smoking. He attended Payton's community college for several semesters before dropping out, with no intention to return. He currently lives by himself in his parents' old house, after they moved to Payton. Ever loyal to his family and their business, he refused to move from Echo. Prologue Leo is responsible for organizing the group get together, eager to mend his broken friend group and his relationship with his ex-boyfriend.Category:Echo Characters Category:Echo (Category)